Cheesy Pride
by Chioro
Summary: When Cheese Sandwich goes to PonyVille to help with a party, he deals with his own conflicting emotions and turmoil. Based off of the POV of Cheese Sandwich from the episode Pinkie Pride season 4 episode 12 of MLP:FIM.
1. The Introduction

**This is based off of the episode Pinkie Pride, Season 4 Episode 12 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! This episode helped me find my love for the ship Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich, and I finally wanted to explain why with this little story. It shall be in chapters! This is all from the perspective of Cheese, and his introducing himself to Pinkie.**

 **I heavily recommend watching this episode if you haven't. Whether it be before or after I finish this story, I feel like watching it will help further explain the visuals I reference.**

 **Enjoy!**

Cheese Sandwich felt an overwhelming sense of dismay as he walked on the road that was approaching PonyVille. He felt so confident before; the ability to go back to the place where it had all started, but the more he reminisced, the more he thought about that pink pony that had been the initial push for his career. His knees buckled and he stopped walking, causing boneless to slouch over and fall onto the ground with a squeak. He sighed and picked the rubber chicken up with his mouth and placed it back on his back.

"Me too, buddy." He murmured to the inanimate object and looked forward once again. The sun was slowly rising, thanks to Celestia, the night sky being washed with sunlight and beauty. That's right! Like the sunrise, he too was shining, ready to prove himself to his idol! He grinned with confidence and bounced forward a few times, boneless squeaking in approval with each movement.

Normally he wouldn't be so conflicted or timid in the idea of his ultimate party destination. In fact, he would become excited of what was to come. It had been quite a while since he was a timid colt, and he wasn't planning on reverting to his old ways. Pink pony or not, he would help whomever was in need and check this night off as success.

Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure if she was even there anymore. That was almost 15 years ago, and she could be anywhere now. He thought about her big blue eyes and crazy, curly mane. At least, that's what he remembered. Even if he didn't want to admit it, her existence is the reason as to why he didn't even want to go back to PonyVille until he knew he was ready to show her how much she had influenced him, as well as a resume of sorts to back that up. He wanted to provide enough information to make her proud, and let her know just what she had done for him and his confidence. He gave another grin and walked even further towards the small town, his courage strong within him.

"This is it, boneless! This is the day we've been preparing for!" He spoke with a boldness from within that even shocked himself a bit. He smirked and marched into PonyVille, passing the homes and Ponies that gave him awkward looks at his uncommon getup. He didn't care, though, for there was only one thing that he wanted to do, and that was to meet the pink pony once again.

As the sunrise turned into a steady, morning light, he grinned. Wonderful! He knew it would be a good day to introduce himself as well as host a party. He felt like he was on cloud 9 with how well the day was going, and nothing was going to stand in his way!

His ears flicked up and he turned his head to find the very thing he was excited, and nervous, to see. The pink pony! He gawked a bit as she waltz on by, not even acknowledging his existence, streamers bursting up into the air, and a voice that was lovelier than anything he had ever heard began to sing, and what a song it was. His eyes widened as he catched a glimpse of her own blue, beautiful orbs, and his cheeks flushed. He played on this facade of confidence, but here it was, the true meaning of confidence; the reason behind his existence within the world. She was a symbol of whom he wanted to become, and it not only astounded him that he was able to actually see her again, but everything that she was catched his heart and made it thump from within his chest.

The way she moved, and the words she sang. He could tell that she wasn't a party planner for the sole purpose of having fun, but for making others happy, and it was inspiring. His mouth closed a bit, but he was smiling, still watching her move, and how she interacted with others as she sang. People followed her throughout her dance and song, and interacted as if this was something that was a normal occurrence here in PonyVille.

"There goes the super party pony, Pinkie Pie!" The towns folk sang along, and it made him chuckle a bit. Pinkie Pie. What an adorable name. He loved it oh so much, and he absolutely wanted to say it. To others, to her, to everyone. But not yet. He didn't want to speak and possibly ruin the beautiful moment everyone was experiencing, and he definitely didn't want to lose this opportunity of learning more about the pink angel.

As the song continued, he watched her paint on a banner, and it entertained him further. The way she bounced and colored was adorable, and it gave him butterflies in his belly. When feeling these, though, he inhaled sharply and stood up straight. Oh no. He was beginning to feel infatuation, and that isn't something he needed. Sure, he looked up to her. She was his idol; the pony that encouraged him to go down this path without her even knowing it. He didn't need to start developing feelings for someone he didn't even know, and that wasn't even his purpose. Right now, it was to help out with the party, and impress Pinkie. He took another deep breath and shook his head. He had to do this just right, and introduce himself perfectly to where Pinkie Pie would be impressed. As the singing went down to simple chatter, he lowered his hat, and leaned against the corner of a home. Now, to wait for the perfect mo-

"Great! Now, who's ready to join this super duper party pony to plan this super duper par-tay?!"

"I am..."

His voice came out rough, and he blew out air in frustration, causing his party horn to unroll and produce a noise that caused attention to himself. With a feeling deep within his gut, he grumbled to himself at his irritation for speaking without actually coming up with a plan.

"Who are you stranger?" Pinkie Pie asked with an excited grin.

With an internal groan he spit the party horn out, and with the same, gruffy, nervous voice, he said "Names Cheese Sandwich. I plan parties."

"What an amazing coincidence! I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm planning a party!" She said with delight at the newcomer.

"Ohhh it's no coincidence, my little pony. My Cheesy sense was-a tingling', tellin me a party was in the works."

"A cheesy sense? Ah! Double amazing! I have a Pinkie sense!"

"Yes… I sensed you did." He spoke with no change in tone, his head held up a bit. "And I happen to be the premier party planner in all of Equestria. If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wing ding, how down, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony."

"Ah! A pair of party pony planners in ponyville? What could be more perfect?!"

"I'll tell you what!" Rainbow Dash spoke from above the two. "Making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday! It's also the anniversary of when I moved to ponyville!"

"Good heavens Rainbow Dash!" Rarity spoke and then looked at Applejack, who looked equally as excited. "It's your birthaversary!"

"Exactly! So, what do you say, party planners?"

"Oh, I think we can do it!" Pinky exclaimed as she bounced in excitement, the scene so adorable to Cheese that he had to scowl to prevent her from seeing his own excitement to be in front of his idol.

"Oh, I don't think so.." He spoke and watched as the others gasped. This was it, he thought as he reached for his hat, ready to introduce himself, finally, and share his experience with his idol. Finally, he would make her proud!

 **HERE WE ARE! Chapter one! I, so far, am extremely happy with this! As you can see, he is trying to impress Pinkie, but his nervousness is making him sound like a jerk haha. Let's hope he fixes that. Although, if you've seen the episode, you'll know how it'll end! Please leave a comment on your thoughts and suggestions, as well as tips for improvement :D**


	2. A hurtful Fib

"I know so!"

The orange Earth pony exclaimed as he finally threw his hat and poncho off, revealing a yellow shirt and even more crazy hair. Unlike before, he was sporting a bright smile, excitement coursing through him.

"After all! The super duper party pony, that pony me is!" He began to sing as he got close to Rainbow Dash. "I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be!" He provided the false information before really thinking of what to say.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with delight, and Cheese felt confidence again. So, he wasn't messing up. His grin showed how much he loved to watch her excitement, and he was ready to continue talking about all he had done to impress her.

"Come on, Ponies! Who here likes to party?" He asked and continued with his singing introduction. Every time he started to introduce himself and his love for parties, Pinkie Pie would always agree or speak to show her approval, and it filled him with a pride he didn't know he needed, and he just wanted to watch her beam with approval for him. He messed up on his origins, though. With all these new ponies around to watch him, he got nervous about confessing something so personal. He originally wanted to share it with her on a more private level. And so, he found himself fibbing, and even if he felt uncomfortable to do such a thing, his mouth kept moving to play along with the story he had just created for himself.

He had just continued the song, and even more and more ponies got involved. Soon, he had a huge crowd interested in what he had to say about himself, and the image of Pinkie got obstructed by faces he had never seen before.

"Come on, everypony! Let's party down with Cheese!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with excitement, and even more bodies showed up, surrounding him, and speaking with delight at his arrival.

"You're really a certified party pony?" Fluttershy asked

"That's right! That's my guarantee!" He exclaimed, causing more onlookers interested in his tale. "The super duper party pony that pony is me!" He said as he was carried and thrown into the air. Getting catched, he chuckled and began to start up casual conversations with the ponies around him, losing track of his original purpose of why he was in PonyVille.

"Oh, you're so cool!" A Filly exclaimed, causing Cheese to chuckle with delight.

"Thanks buddy! You're gonna love this party! Hey, have a streamer on me!" Cheese said and pulled one out from, what it seemed like, no where, and chuckled, the others approving of his crazy antics.

"Yeah! Hah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying above everyone else. "I'm so stoked you're here Cheese Sandwich!"

"Yeah, you sure did come on the right day." Applejack said with a smile as she walked next to the group of ponies carrying the stallion.

"Oh, your parties sound simply divine." Rarity said as she watched him with big and approving eyes.

"We're so lucky to have you here!" The Princess, Twilight, praised.

The praise was almost too much, and he was feeling a little sheepish at this love. "Just doing my job, little fillies"

"I mean, Pinkie Pie's parties are fun and sweet and all, but now this party is gonna be.."

"Epic?" Cheese Sandwich asked with a grin, finishing her sentence.

"You said it!" She responded and did a twirl before hoof bumping the orange pony. "Oh yeah!"

"Gouda!" Cheese responded.

"Heh… No offense, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as she looked back at her friend who was barely trailing along at the end of the crowd.

Pinkie Pie... Cheese Sandwichs' smile died down as he remembered why he was here, and it was then that he realized that maybe his actions weren't the best at introducing himself.

"None taken!" She said with a bright smile, and the orange pony felt a little more ease after seeing her calm expression.

"So, how do you plan on setting this all up?" The Princess spoke once again, looking excited to find out the plan. "You know, I am really good at planning. Maybe I could help out with getting everything on track?" She offered, and Rainbow flew close to her in excitement.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and looked up at Cheese, who chuckled and gave a nod.

"I am excited to get to know you even further, miss Princess." He joked about, and Rarity cleared her throat.

"I can lend my assistance with a helpful eye on decor?" She offered, batting her eyelashes.

"My family and I would love to assist with the catering!" Applejack spoke up, cutting the attention away from Rarity, causing her to receiving a look from the white unicorn.

"That all sounds great!" Cheese said as Twilight began to lead the group of people carrying him towards an open area in Ponyville that can host such a crowd.

"Hey, uhh, Princess." A stallion spoke up and both Twilight and Cheese gave him attention to speak.

"Oh, hey Aggregate!" Twilight smiled, knowing him. He was a construction foreman. He took off his hard hat and smiled.

"Need any help from some of us construction workers?" He asked, offering his services. Cheese grinned, feeling excitement now that he knew he would have even more ponies to help him out.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed and sat up on the ponies still carrying him. "That would sound amazing! Come on and we can all work on a plan on how to set it all up!" He said, and the foreman grinned, signalling his workers to follow. As they continued to make it to the clearing, more and more ponies followed suit.

After they reached the clearing, Cheese recieved a hard hat and a clip board. Him and Twilight planned the party details, assigning jobs to everyone willing to help out for the big day, and before long, they already had a stage up with Rainbow's face, with the help of Twilight and Rarity's magic.

"My Birthaversary is already looking way cooler! You are my kind of party pony, Cheese Sandwich!" Rainbow shouted as she looked at the details of her new party design.

"You got that right, Rainbow Dash!" Cheese responded and head butted the pegasus. "Alright party ponies, I got some planning to do!" With that, everyone cheered, and left to do their own designated jobs for the party.

Cheese walked off the stage, and as Rarity left to finish some of her visual designs for the party, he walked up to Twilight, still holding a smile. "Hey, what happened to Pinkie?" He asked, trying to play it casual.

Twilight looked around real quick, noticing that she was, indeed, missing from the party planning team. "Hmm.. Let me go figure out where she is. I was already planning on picking up some mini flags for decoration." She offered to Cheese.

"Sweet!" He said and walked off, leaving Twilight to head off in the direction of Pinkie Pie's home. As he continued to plan the party, Applejack approached him with an excited expression on her face.

"We have some food for testing. The cakes, as well, brought some over to help out. We wanted you to taste test them for approval" She offered, and Cheese nodded. "I'll give them a try, however, I feel like Rainbow should be the one to say whether or not it makes the cut." He told the farmgirl, who gave a nod in agreement. "Well, they're out on the north side of the clearing when you get a chance." She said and left to go inform Rainbow of the menu. As Cheese made it over to the food table, he began sampling some small dishes and desserts, approving silently of every one.

"Cheese" The voice called out and he looked to find Twilight. He gave a wave and swallowed the food in his mouth, grinning.

"Hey there! Want a quiche?" He asked with his silly grin, it growing wider when she accepted the food. "Oh, nice flags" He complimented and then looked around. "So, any luck on finding Pinkie?" He asked, his goofy grin calming down.

Twilight nodded. "She feels pretty confident in your ability to host the party, so she's giving it to you." She informed him.

"She.. Did?" He asked, his smile now gone as he looked a little aghast. "Oh, well, I wasn't expecting this" He said, confused at how the day was turning out.

"Pardon?" Twilight asked, not quite understanding his words.

"Oh, it's nothing!" He grinned and took a step back. "Don't mind me. I'm going to go talk to the foreman to see how the structure is coming along." He said and left before Twilight could say otherwise.

After overlooking all the structures and confirming that they were, in fact, completed, he left to wonder the party area, checking out every small section to make sure everything was coming along smoothly. Something felt off, though. He felt a sense of ache from within that Pinkie Pie wasn't here to watch him set this party up.

"I must say I marvel at your superior party planning expertise Cheese Sandwich." Rarity spoke with a light hearted tone and giggled lightly, almost nervously, startling the pony, even though he hadn't shown it.

"Well they don't call him the super duper party planner for nothin'." Applejack said as she followed the two, and Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Thank you!" Cheese responded, and Rarity flushed up a bit and turned her head as she grinned, only to be pushed by Applejack, who walked right into her rear.

"Too bad Pinkie Pie is missin' out on all of this." Applejack said and Cheese felt the familiar tightness in his chest once again.

"Too bad." and with that, he broke himself away from the two and to a giant ice block that was just recently brought out.

As Applejack and Rarity continued walking to meet up with the rest of her friends something caught her eye. "Woah..." the country girl said as she walked away from them, heading on over to a new machine that was brought in.

"Totally awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed from the air.

Once Applejack was at this new machine, she turned a switch on from the back, and a rainbow light eliminated from it, shining Rainbow Dash' cutie mark up on the clouds in full color. "Huh. Best I've ever seen."

"Oh, that is stupendous!" Rarity spoke as she watched Cheese finish making an ice sculpture of the party girls cutie mark.

"Amazing.." Spike spoke in awe from next to his crush, marveling at the work in front of him, especially at how fast Cheese was able to finish it with such accuracy.

"Freeze Cheese!" A voice spoke from behind Rarity and Fluttershy, causing the two to jump back, revealing Pinkie Pie. Cheese Sandwich was delighted at first, but something was off with her. "I challenge you… TO A GOOF OFF!" She exclaimed loudly, expression changing to one of determination and anger. Cheese, however, felt a sense of comedy at her expression.

Everyone gasp, and Fluttershy hid under Applejack. "Oh no.. Not a goof off.."

"What's a goof off?" Her friend whispered softly.

"I have no idea.." Fluttershy admitted sheepishly.

Cheese Sandwich snickered a bit before giving her a grave expression. This couldn't be serious, right? He would play along with her silly games, because as far as he was understanding, she was trying to lure him into seeing how good he actually was, and he would take that challenge and prove to her that he was, in fact, a force to be reckoned with, and when he can tell her that she was the inspiration for this, then he knew she would be proud of him.

"This Cheese has stood alone a long time, Pinkie Pie" He spoke with a serious tone as he put a fez on slowly. "You think you can out goof me?"

"Oh, I don't think so. I know so! And the stakes are high, Cheese Sandwich! Whoever wins will be dubbed the super duper party pony, and headline the Rainbow Dash birthaversary dash!"

"And the loser?" Twilight asked as everyone watched with anticipation.

"Doesn't!"

Another gasp from the onlookers as they watched the conflict arise between the two.

"So, are you in Cheese? Or are you.. Boneless." Pinkie asked, getting really close to him and providing a smug expression.

"Nopony calls me boneless… Right Boneless?" Cheese said and looked back at his rubber chicken.

"Then the goof off is on for high noon!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Umm Pinkie… It's already 3 O' Clock." Twilight pointed out with a sheepish expression.

"Oh! Oh well then" Pinkie spoke, back with her chipper expression and tone. It soon died as she looked at Cheese. "Make it 3:10 to goof off!"

Cheese grinned and stepped back before retreating to prepare his plan for the goof off. He was super excited, though. To be able to watch Pinkie Pie show her true party planning expertise and for him to show just how good he was. He would make sure he provided the best of the best and impress her.

 **CHAPTER 2 DONE! Next chapter, how does the goof off end? I mean, I'm sure anyone who has seen this episode knows, but I super duper love showing my idea of his POV, and how I came to ship these two hehe.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
